La Boniche
by Kitotekika
Summary: Renji est puni. Il n'ose pas sortir de la division sans l'accord de son capitaine et il est affublé de toutes les tâches ingrates, telles que laver le parquet, faire la cusine, la vaisselle, les courses, etc. Survivra-t-il à cette sanction de trois mois?


**Bijour le monde! \o/**

**Me revoilà pour une fiction sur Bleach cette fois!**

**C'est la prmière fois que j'en fais une, donc dites-moi si les caractères des personnages sont plus ou moins respectés, c'est très important pour moi :3  
Bon, je vous dis quand même, beaucoup de monde voit Renji comme un gros baiseur, mais moi, nan. Pour moi, Renji est quelqu'un d'assez rebelle et qui exprime ses sentiments sans les cacher. Il est un peu brusque des fois et quand il se fait mal, qu'on le fait chier ou autre, il utlise des gros mots, en énormes quantités donc x)  
En fait, je le reprend le plus possible comme il est dans le manga et l'anime (dans ma fic, il rougira pour un peu pas mal de choses, mais vous saurez pourquoi plus tard :3)**

**Bref, le rating: T  
(je pense que je mettrais toujours celui-là, juste par précaution =w=')**

**Pairing: Byakuya x Renji  
YAOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII POWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! o/**

**Bon, cette histoire comportera environ 3 chapitre d'environ 3'000 mots chacun. Ils seront postés de manière assez irrégulière, donc vous attendez pas à ce que j'en poste un toutes les semaines ou toutes les deux semaines, ou toutes les trois semaines, enfin bref, z'avez compris!**

**Cette fiction contiendra des hélvétismes, car oui, chers lecteur/trices, je suis suisse et fière de l'être u_u  
****_Weil ich viele Schokolade habe!_ _8D 8D 8D_ (nan je parle pas allemand de naissance, je l'apprend à l'école (Pour ceux qui ne savaient pas (la plus grande partie d'entre vous j'imagine =w=), ce que j'ai marqué veut dire: "Parce qu'ai j'ai beaucoup de chocolat! 8D 8D 8D" (bref, j'arrête de vous raconter ma vie ^w^')))**

**_Well, good reading!_ ^w^**

* * *

La Boniche

La vie est dure, c'est ce que tout le monde dit. Et Renji l'approuve avec véhémence. Il n'en peut plus de ces rapports à la noix, de ces papiers à remplir, alors à chaque fois que son capitaine lui donnait ce boulot, il le faisait le moins bien possible pour qu'il ne le lui attribue plus jamais. Sa technique avait très bien marché, jusqu'à qu'il soit puni. Il avait juste fait une petite fiesta avec les autres lieutenants mais, malheureusement, elle avait dégénéré en une grosse baston. Ikkaku n'était déjà pas de bonne humeur au début de la beuverie et l'alcool n'avait fait qu'empirer les choses. Il avait provoqué Renji qui, un peu dans les vapes, avait tout de suite riposté. Hélas, une bagarre entre deux têtes brûlées complètement bourrées et dotées de bankai avait détruit une bonne vingtaine de bâtiment.

Grâce à ça, les deux vice-capitaines furent punis d'une quelconque façon et Yamamoto avait laissé à leur capitaine respectif le choix de la sanction qui leur serait attribuée. Ikkaku avait dû se battre avec son capitaine une bonne quinzaine de fois et s'occuper de Yachiru quand Zaraki ne pouvait pas, ce qui égalait un bon mois à la quatrième division et une dépression chronique avec envies de suicide. Tandis que Renji s'était retrouvé affublé d'une interdiction de sortie pour trois mois. Vous penserez probablement que cette punition est bien moindre à rapport à celle de son ami, mais son capitaine lui avait donné les tâches les plus ingrates à faire. Telles que le ménage, la vaisselle, le repas pour la cantine et, il était devenu plus ou moins le domestique de la division. Malheureusement, quand il avait fini tout ce petit travail, Byakuya le faisait faire pile de dossiers sur pile de dossier, à lui laisser les bon trois-quarts de son travail. Renji qui ne voulait pas passer ses trois mois en nuits blanches, avait fini les dossiers le plus vite possible et son capitaine avait bien vu le manque éloquent d'application ainsi que le travail bien fait que le lieutenant, d'habitude médiocre en ce domaine, avait réalisé.

C'est ainsi qu'au plus grand désespoir de Renji, Byakuya lui laissa l'entièreté de ses documents à faire sauf ceux que les capitaines devaient remplir eux-mêmes, en lui recommandant tout de même une bonne application. C'est maintenant que nous trouvons notre lieutenant adoré assis sur sa chaise à roupiller, la tête posée sur les rapports après deux semaine de punition. Il avait un bras le long du corps et l'autre tenait une plume encrée qui avait laissé un large trait sur ses feuilles. Alors qu'il ronflait comme un ours, la porte s'ouvrit sur son capitaine. Ce dernier, voyant son subordonné en pleine sieste, haussa brusquement la densité de son reiatsu ce qui eut un effet immédiat. Renji trembla et se leva brutalement qu'il faillit en tomber de sa chaise. Il avait quelque chose d'écrit sur la joue, qui avait probablement dû déteindre d'un des rapports. Byakuya le fixa de ses yeux froids avant d'aller s'asseoir à son bureau. Renji le suivit du regard puis finit par retourner à ses dossiers avant de directement relever la tête pour observer son capitaine.

-Taicho? Vous faites quoi, là ?

-Je lis. Répondit le noble en ne levant même pas les yeux de sa feuille.

-Je veux dire, pourquoi vous êtes ici ?

-Tais-toi et travaille.

-Mais c'est chiant! J'en ai marre de remplir des papiers durant la moitié de la journée!

-Renji, surveille ton langage et tu n'as rien à dire à propos de cela, c'est ta punition. Maintenant, continue ce que tu faisais avant de t'endormir et efface ces lignes sur ta joue.

Le rouge grogna en frottant les marques d'encre mais ne riposta pas. Durant cinq minutes, il remplit les différents dossiers avant de, à nouveau, relever la tête vers son capitaine.

-Taicho, vous voulez pas alléger ma punition ? C'est soulant de faire la boniche !

-Sois heureux que je ne te fasse pas trier les archives.

À la sixième, archive=bordel d'au moins trente-cinq tonnes de papiers à trier.

-Ouais je sais mais c'est chiant de faire la vaisselle, le ménage, apporter à boire aux autres, faire les courses, la cuisine, merde quoi! Je suis pas un serviteur de votre manoir!

-Renji, langage.

-Taichooo, chuis fatigué, moi! Je suis pas parfait comme vous!

Byakuya leva enfin les yeux de sa lecture et haussa un sourcil.

-Parfait ?

-Heu...j'ai dit ça ?! Demanda un Renji plus ou moins embarrassé.

-C'est ce que tu viens de dire à l'instant. Répondit le capitaine en le fixant calmement.

Le lieutenant ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de serrer son hakama et de baisser la tête pour cacher ses joues devenues rosées.

-En quoi me trouves-tu "parfait" comme tu dis ?

-Bah...heu...z'êtes fort, puissant, intelligent, vous buvez pas, vous fumez pas, vous faites toujours tout dans les temps, avec soins et application, vous arrivez maîtriser vos émotions, vous êtes noble, vous avez de l'influence, pis, dans le fond, vous êtes...gentil et vous...vous...vous... Renji se tut, plus rouge qu'une tomate prête à se faire cuisiner.

Byakuya avait légèrement écarquillé les yeux. Renji le déteste. Pourquoi donc lui fait-il des éloges maintenant ?! Il est fort et puissant, d'accord, mais pas incroyablement. Intelligent, il l'est un peu mais il n'est pas un génie non plus. Il ne boit pas et ne fume pas, il n'aime pas ces choses-là, c'est tout. Il finit toujours tout dans les temps et avec soin ? Nullement. Au moins une fois par année il arrive à la première division avec un travail bâclé et en retard. Il arrive à maîtriser ses émotions ? C'est juste qu'il n'en a presque plus. Il est noble mais il n'y peut rien, c'est de naissance. Il a de l'influence...dites plutôt qu'il et terrifiant. Et LUI ? Gentil ?! Renji doit bien être une des seules personnes au monde à l'avoir pensé et dit ! Et il est quoi encore ? Généreux peut-être ?!

-Et...et vous êtes beau! Avait presque crié Renji qui fermait les yeux le plus fort possible, les joues rouges comme la braise.

Byakuya n'en revenait vraiment pas. Cette fois, une réelle surprise se peignait sur son visage. Ses yeux étaient ronds comme des soucoupes et sa bouche grande ouverte, prête à gober des mouches.

-Renji, répète-moi ça.

-J'ai...j'ai juste dit que vous étiez beau! Z'êtes joli! Voilà! Heureux ?!

Byakuya ne dit mot et se contenta de fixer son subordonné. Ce dernier, voulant savoir pourquoi un si grand silence régnait tout à coup sur la pièce, leva timidement la tête et croisa le regard étonné de son capitaine. Il rougit encore plus si cela était possible. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit Kuchiki Byakuya démontrer une quelconque émotion ! Renji observa son capitaine avec des yeux émerveillés mais plus que gênés. Toutefois, Byakuya se remit vite du choc que lui avait causé l'aveu et se leva froidement de son bureau. Renji perdit son air de gamin qui voit le père Noël et par la même occasion recula sur sa chaise. Le noble se dirigea vers le rouge avant de se poster devant son bureau, le regard dur.

-Renji, pourquoi m'as-tu dit tout ça.

-Bah...vous l'aviez demandé alors je vous ai répondu...

-Tu as mal compris. Penses-tu vraiment ce que tu viens de me dire ?

Renji rougit. Byakuya le prit pour une affirmation. Il soupira. Kami-sama, jamais personne ne lui avait dit qu'il était beau, même pas Hisana, et maintenant sa tête brûlée de lieutenant venait de le lui dire. Son lieutenant. Un imbécile de première bon qu'à manger, boire et roupiller. Byakuya retourna à son bureau et continua sa paperasse, mélancolique. Hisana. Elle ne l'avait presque jamais complimenté en fait. Elle lui disait juste qu'elle l'aimait. C'était tout. Rien d'autre. En réalité, il se sentait seul. Rukia était là pour lui, il le savait. Mais sa ressemblance avec sa défunte femme le dérangeait et il n'est jamais très à l'aise avec elle, même si il la considérait comme sa petite sœur, voir sa fille. Il a besoin qu'on le reconnaisse à sa juste valeur, malgré sa froideur et son antipathie. Personne ne le connait, ou connaissait réellement. Il soupira, las.

* * *

Depuis que Byakuya était revenu à sa place, Renji n'avait fait que l'observer. Il le voyait fixer le mur avec neutralité, jusqu'à que le noble ne soupire et ne ferme les yeux pour les rouvrir sur ses papiers. Il pensait qu'il lisait, mes ses iris ne bougeaient pas d'un pouce et paraissaient sans vie. Renji voyait bien que le noble commençait à se morfondre dans ses souvenirs et que cela le rendait mal.

-Taicho...

Le concerné ne répondit pas.

-Taicho.

-...

-Taicho !

Le capitaine eu un soubresaut et regarda Renji avec les yeux légèrement écarquillés, ce qui embarrassa quelque peu ce dernier.

-E-excusez-moi mais j'ai bien cru que vous alliez devenir une statue... Fit timidement le lieutenant.

Byakuya fronça les sourcils.

-Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi Renji. Répondit-il brutalement.

-Pardonnez-moi...

-Pourquoi devrais-je te pardonner ?

-Baah...parce que j'ai sorti des conneries... ?

-Langage Renji. Je vais finir par te laver la bouche avec du savon si tu continues. Fit froidement le capitaine.

-Hum, non merci Taicho, je m'en passerai...

Le silence se réinstalla, bien plus pesant qu'au début.

Quelques temps plus tard, Renji, seul depuis environ trois heures, avait ENFIN fini les documents que son capitaine lui avait donné et soupira avant de croiser les bras derrière sa tête et de s'affaler sur sa chaise. C'est ce moment-là que choisi son supérieur pour entrer dans la pièce.

-Apparemment tu n'as pas beaucoup de travail à faire.

-Exact! Je viens de finir toute cette fichue paperasse ! Répondit fièrement le lieutenant.

-Bien, pour une fois que tu finis quelque chose en avance. J'espère que tu t'es appliqué à ta tâche.

-Heu...oui oui !

Byakuya prit quelques documents au hasard et les feuilleta, inspectant leur propreté. Il fut plus ou moins satisfait car il reposa le tout sur la pile.

-Renji, va nettoyer les vestiaires maintenant.

-Raah mais ça pue la transpi là-bas !

-Préfères-tu laver les toilettes ?

-On range où les balais des vestiaires ?

-Première porte à gauche.

-Ok merci Taicho.

Renji s'en fut, gambadant et un panier de fleur à la main. Euh non, je m'éloigne un peu du thème là...donc, Renji s'en fut faire le ménage aux vestiaires de la sixième. Encore heureux que ça ne soit pas ceux de la onzième ! Ça aurait eu l'odeur d'un gros tas de fumier et d'une station d'épuration mal entretenue ! Beurk en somme. Malheureusement, au moment où il passa la porte du placard des vestiaires, son élastique se prit dans un clou mal enfoncé et se cassa, laissant les mèches rouges retomber sur ses épaules.

-Et MEEEEEEEEEEERDE ! Plus que le tablier et les gants et ça fera la femme de ménage! Rien qu'avec le bandeau et les cheveux libre ça fait déjà boniche!

Renji, jurant, pris le balais au fond du cagibi et le tira vers lui. Hélas, la chance préférant la compagnie de quelqu'un d'autre aujourd'hui. L'ustensile resta coincé entre d'autre produits et outils de nettoyage ce qui eut le don d'énerver encore plus le lieutenant. Il tira alors de toutes ses forces en jurant et pour finir, le balai se cassa en son milieu. Il se retrouva donc avec deux morceaux de bois d'environ 60 cm chacun. C'est-à-dire, pas grand-chose. Il mit le bout sans brosse dans une poubelle et commença à nettoyer, à moitié à quatre pattes sur le sol carrelé.

-Beurk. C'est crado. Je dois me traîner dans l'eau et la transpi des mecs avec plein de savon qui te fait te péter la gueule dès que tu marches trop vite. Génial quoi. Ce que je peux haïr mon capitaine des fois! C'est pas lui qui doit se foutre à quatre pattes pour brosser le carrelage à l'aide d'un balai cassé et tout branlant! Et mon hakama est dégueu maintenant! Plein de cheni* tout cracra et complètement trempe ! Merde ! Mes cheveux ! Fit le lieutenant en lâchant son bout de bois pour soulever sa tignasse qui lavait le sol.

-Putaiiiiiin ! Je dois prendre une douche maintenant ! Rah fait chier !

Renji se mit à genou, remonta ses manches et continua son travail. Après avoir récuré de fond en comble la pièce et les douches, il put se laver. Faisant vite pour ne pas faire attendre son capitaine, il ne remit pas son bandeau. Arrivé devant le bureau qu'il partageait avec son supérieur, il toqua avant d'ouvrir la porte.

-Me revoilà Taicho !

-Tu as fait plutôt long Renji. Puis-je en connaître la raison ? Demanda Byakuya en continuant sa lecture.

-J'ai dû me doucher, mes cheveux ont voulu jouer à la serpillère.

Le brun leva le regard pour remarquer qu'effectivement, son subordonné avait les cheveux plutôt humides.

-Dites Taicho, vous avez un élastique ? Le mien s'est pété.

-Non, je n'en ai pas.

-Raah fait chier...

-Lieutenant Abarai. Si vous utilisez encore une fois un langage inapproprié, vous allez donner un coup de main aux autres divisions pour le nettoyage. Fit froidement le haut gradé. Et d'ailleurs, n'aviez-vous pas un bandeau habituellement ?

-Euh si s i! J'vais le mettre tout de suite !

Le rouge sortit le morceau de tissu de sa poche et commença à l'attacher sur son front.

-Maintenant je dois faire quoi ? Demanda-t-il en nouant le foulard.

-Rien il me semble.

-Sérieux ?

-Effectivement.

-Géniaaaaaaaal ! Temps libre ! Fit le lieutenant en levant les bras au ciel en signe de victoire.

-Je te rappelle que tu ne dois pas sortir des quartiers de la division.

-Oh me...zut! Bah m'en fous, je peux aller m'entraîner avec les recrues au moins ! Taicho, il est qu'elle heure ?

-Tu as une horloge derrière toi.

Renji, se retourna pour voir le cadran afficher 15h18.

-Oh mais ils viennent de finir un exo maintenant...c'est pourri...Pis y a aussi mes cheveux, je peux pas combattre comme ça...put-réééée !

-Fait quelque chose de constructif alors, au lieu de toujours te battre.

-Vous voulez que je fasse quoi ?!

-Dessine par exemple.

-Dessiner !? Je suis pas Rukia vous savez ! J'ai pas un don pour les Chappy ! Heu...j'veux dire que je dessine mal... Rectifia le lieutenant en voyant le regard noir de son capitaine se poser sur lui.

-Améliore-toi.

-Raaah...bon bah pas le choix...Y a où des feuilles ?

Byakuya ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau et en sortit un petit paquet de papier qu'il tendit à Renji.

-Tiens. Et ne fait pas trop de bruit, j'ai besoin de concentration.

-Yes captain !

Byakuya haussa un sourcil avant de retourner à ses documents. Le monde humain à probablement une mauvaise influence sur Renji. Le lieutenant qui s'était assis entre temps mît une de ses mèches derrière son oreille et fit danser le crayon au-dessus de la feuille.

-Taicho, je dessine quoi ?

-Qu'en sais-je ? Utilise donc ton imagination.

-Mais j'en ai pas !

-Dessine quelqu'un par exemple.

-Mais qui ?!

-Réfléchis un peu Renji. Ton cerveau, malgré sa petite taille, ne devrait pas être incompétent à ce point.

-Bien sûr que-euh ? C'était de l'humour ?

Une lueur moins froide que d'habitude vint éclairer les orbes anthracite.

-À croire que finalement non, ton cerveau à quelques capacités.

Les joues de Renji rosirent et il répliqua:

-Mais Taichoooo ! J'ai pas d'idée moi !

Le susnommé soupira et son regard redevint d'acier.

-Renji, je dois travailler et je n'ai pas tout mon temps. Dessine ton idole par exemple, ou une personne chère à tes yeux. Qu'en sais-je ? Cherche donc au lieu de toujours me demander.

-Mon idole... ? Murmura le rouge.

Il se remit face au papier et posa la mine de graphite dessus avant de faire de grands traits. Byakuya, entendant les bruits de frottement de crayon, se rassura. Au moins, il n'aura plus à répondre à toutes les questions de son lieutenant.

Le noble remplit documents sur documents durant une bonne petite heure avant de demander:

-Renji, va me faire un thé.

Un silence lui répondit.

-Renji.

Il leva la tête.

-Renji, je t'ai demandé de... Commença-t-il avant de se stopper dans sa phrase, voyant le rouge complètement affalé sur son bureau.

Il soupira et se leva, se dirigeant vers le meuble qu'utilisait comme oreiller son subordonné. Le lieutenant dormait la tête reposée sur un bras tandis que l'autre était posé vers les pots de plumes, crayons et autres ustensiles d'écriture un peu plus haut. Sa tignasse incandescente serpentait sur le plan de travail et caressait doucement ses joues. Byakuya enleva précautionneusement le foulard du front de Renji, rassembla tous ses cheveux en une seule mèche et la noua avec le bandeau. Il remit les quelques cheveux restant dans la queue et serra doucement sur le morceau de tissu.

Ensuite, il tira le bout de papier dépassant des bras du lieutenant et dès qu'il vit le dessin, ses yeux s'agrandirent. Il tourna les talons, allant se faire un thé bien fort pour faire passer ce qu'il venait de voir. Une fois infusé, il retourna à sa place avec sa tasse fumante. Pourquoi l'avait-il dessiné ?! Lui ? Pourquoi pas Rukia ? Ou Ichigo peut-être ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que ça soit lui qu'il ait dessiné ?! Il ne pouvait pas se tromper. Le personnage avait cinq kenseikan et des cheveux longs. Il ne peut avoir tort. C'était bien lui que Renji avait dessiné. Et avant qu'il ne s'attelle à son œuvre, il avait murmuré: "Mon idole...". Alors serait-il son idole ? Où Renji avait simplement répété deux mots que son capitaine avait prononcés ? Il entendit un grognement et se figea en fixant le rouge. Ce dernier ouvrait péniblement les yeux en se frottant les paupières.

-Taicho...?

Il s'étendit et s'affala contre le dossier de sa chaise en soupirant, les yeux refermés.

-Mmmh...

Tout à coup, il s'assit le dos droit avec un air à moitié horrifié. Le noble qui le fixait fronça les sourcils. Qu'est l'est ce comportement dès le réveil ? Le lieutenant mit ses mains sur sa tête en tapotant un peu partout. Il soupira de soulagement avant de pousser un "Huh ?!" en fixant son capitaine.

-T-Taicho ?! Vous m'avez pas réveillé ?!

-Non.

-Pourquoi?!

-Je n'en voyais pas l'utilité. Tu es moins bruyant quand tu dors.

Le rouge grogna.

-Dites que je suis une pie, et vous devenez un pingouin ! Fit le lieutenant en gonflant les joues.

-Un pingouin ? Demanda le noble en haussant un sourcil.

-Ouais, un truc qui vit au Pôle nord dans le froid et marche comme si il avait un balai coincé dans le derriéreuuuuuUUUH MER-ZUT ! Oubliez ce que je viens de dire ou en tout cas me faites pas faire les vestiaires de la onzième ni les archives...j'vous en supplie...Fit-il alors que des sueurs froides perlaient dans son dos en sentant le reiatsu dangereusement élevé de Byakuya ainsi que ses yeux plus noir que jamais à vous congeler sur place.

-Abarai. Votre comportement est hautement déplacé et vous venez d'insulter votre supérieur d'une façon intolérable. Vous irez nettoyer les toilettes de toutes les divisions ainsi que leurs vestiaires et je veux que tout soit propre pour demain matin. Plaqua férocement le brun d'un ton non-négociable. Prenez ce dont vous avez besoin et commencez à la septième division. Exécution.

-H-Hai Kuchiki-Taicho ! Fit Renji en sortant du bureau, heureux d'échapper à Senbonzakura.

Il parcouru les couloirs à la recherche d'assez de savon pour pouvoir nettoyer le bordel que les autres shinigami faisaient aux chiottes et aux vestiaires -surtout ceux de la onzième-. Après avoir trouvé une réserve de produits de nettoyage, le rouge se dirigea à la septième. Encore faire la boniche, toujours faire la boniche. Pour finir, à la fin des trois mois il ira chercher le balai pour faire le ménage et complètement par automatisme ! Bon d'accord, là il l'avait mérité cette punition durant sa punition (ce qui est très français par ailleurs). Traiter son capitaine de pingouin ça va, surtout quand il a pas compris. Mais c'est pas totalement faux en attendant. Avec tous ces nobles coincés qui vous suivent à la trace, il y a de quoi devenir sans sentiments et autant coincés qu'eux. En fait, Byakuya Kuchiki ressemble à un pingouin. Il a sa couleur aussi. Une peau d'albâtre et des cheveux ébène. Par contre, il sait pas voler**, seul truc qu'il a pas en commun avec les pingouins. Bon, il devrait se mettre au travail maintenant, rester comme un poireau devant le seuil de la division ça donne l'air con. Surtout quand tu te promènes avec un balai cassé et une pétée de produit pour les chiottes. Bref, au boulot Renji !

* * *

*** Cheni: le tas qu'on retrouve quand on vient de faire le ménage quoi, un nombre incalculable de truc dégeux qui traîne par terre ^^**

****Le pingouin vole. Le manchot, non. Mais le pingouin si. Vous pouvez me croire, j'ai fait un exposé là-dessus u_u**

**Hum, voilà, laissez vos avis ou autre, comme vous voulez, même pour dire "coucou" chuis d'accord! ^w^**

**BREF, en éspérant que ça vous a plû et que je vous reverrais au prochain chapitre! ^^ (qui viendra je-ne-sais-quand ^w^')**


End file.
